Sonar (SOund Navigation And Ranging) is used to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar devices may be used to determine depth and bottom topography, detect fish, locate wreckage, etc. Sonar transducer elements, or simply transducers, convert electrical energy into sound or vibrations at a particular frequency. A sonar sound beam is transmitted into and through the water and is reflected from objects it encounters. The transducer receives the reflected sound (the “sonar returns”) and converts the sound energy into electrical energy. Based on the known speed of sound, it is possible to determine the distance to and/or location of the waterborne or underwater objects. The sonar return signals can also be processed to be displayed on a display device, giving the user a “picture” of the underwater environment.
Applicant herein provides improved techniques and assemblies for producing sonar transducer assemblies.